A Long Overdue Confession
by music is freedom
Summary: The Final Battle is over. Everyone's celebrating but Harry's gone off to hide somewhere. Hermione looks for him and they have a talk that might just bring up new feelings and new decisions. Sorrry for the bad summary, but please try to read it, I would really appreciate some constructive critism. Thanks!


AN: The kiss between Ron and Hermione never happened in this story, she just gave him a hug, which is a rather common occurrence in the books and movies between them as friends only.

I would like to thank whatareweafraidof for pointing out that detail that I overlooked.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, which I think is quite obvious seeing as I'm not making any money  
from this.

* * *

A Long Overdue Confession

Hermione POV

Cheers and shouts could be heard from every nook and cranny of the castle. Everyone was here, except for _him_. _He_ had gone off somewhere to hide. It wasn't right to celebrate without the person who made this celebration possible. Slipping out of the Great Hall, I leaned against the cold stone wall, thinking about _him_ and where _he_ had gone off to. _He_ would probably be getting some air somewhere where _he_ would be alone. The Quidditch pitch was definitely of the question now, perhaps the Astronomy Tower instead? With that thought in my mind I set off towards my destination. I was greeted with smiles and handshakes from several people who I encountered in the hallways, but I couldn't help but feel as if I didn't deserve them compared to how much _he_ had to sacrifice just to accomplish the task that would set _him _free. _His _parents, godfather, impromptu uncle, friends, mentors, _his _childhood, all sacrificed to save a world that was… no, is composed of so many that is so prejudiced and arrogant to even correct their wrongs. It all changed today though, with the most bigoted of them gone, the rest will follow.

_He _was sitting there, hunched over against one of the freezing granite walls. Wordlessly, I walked over to the space to_ his_ right and sat in the same position _he_ was in. We sat there for a while, neither one talking but rather contemplating, reliving the horrors of the past few days, basking in the relief that came with defeating a extremely feared and powerful creature, mourning the deaths of close friends and family members, enjoying the comfort of the others presence. The presence of the one that would understand the most, someone who would be there for each other with no questions asked. Just two people who could trust each other with their deepest and darkest secrets. Two people who understood each other more than their own selves.

"It's really over." _he_ said, breaking the silence in a tone of wonder.

"You finally did it." I said in confirmation. "They'd be so proud of you, Harry. All of them, your parents, Sirius, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Lupin, Tonks, Fred, all of them," I continued.

"I hope so." He said, as he ran his hand through his messy coal black hair.

"Of course they are Harry, I know I am." I said without hesitation.

"Thanks Hermione. I just feel so aimless right now, I don't know what I'm going to do next. All my life up until now, the only goal I had was to kill that... thing, now that it's gone, I just don't know what to do anymore." He said, sounding every bit as lost as a person could be.

"You don't have to do anything, Harry. You just saved the whole world, no one would mind if you took a year or two off and have some time to yourself or travel the world and see the sights." I told him.

"Come with me then." He said "You saved the world too, Hermione, you deserve just as much. We can go to Australia first and find your parents, then we can go 'round the world. Please." He said as he took my hand and encased it in both of his and pivoted himself around so he was on his knees facing me.

My first thought was to say yes, but then I remembered about those who had sacrificed their lives to defeat You – Know – Who. About how dishonorable it would be if we were not to attend the funerals of our fallen friends.

"But what about the Weasleys and all the funerals?" I asked him.

"We can go as soon as the last one ends. I'm sure the Weasleys would understand." He reasoned out.

"I doubt that the Ministry would let the both of us walk out of the country without going to a few events." I said.

"You've never cared much for the Ministry, so why start now?" He questioned.

"OK, that I get. But what about Ron I think he'd throw a fit if we told him that the both of us would travel the world together without him?" I replied.

"His brother just died Hermione, if it were me I'd prefer to be with my family than to travel the world with my friends, I'd rather be grieving alone or with family. Besides after he mourns he'd be soaking up all the attention the press would give him if we left, just like he wanted, the spotlight would be on him. I'm sure he would get a little mad at us, but he'll get used to the idea. Please Hermione, we've been through everything together, I just don't think I can imagine doing something like that without you by my side." He said, pleadingly.

"And Teddy?" I asked him, reminding him about his baby godson.

"I don't think Andromeda would mind if she had to take care of Teddy for a while. While we're traveling I'll send her some money. I think she'd like to keep Teddy to herself for a while seeing that he's the only family she has now." He said, blinking away tears, as he thought of the orphaned little boy.

His vibrant emerald irises rose up to meet mine. A sense of hope and longing washed over me the moment his eyes met mine.

"I've been waiting a long time to say this Hermione. I've imagined tons of different places and scenarios, but none of them felt as good as this. I don't want you to come with me as just my best friend Hermione. I'm in love with you." He said with such sincerity that I could cry tears of happiness.

"Why me?" I stammered

"A more appropriate question would be why not you. You've been with me since the beginning. You're the only person I can truly count on. You've never let me down, no matter how many times I've let you down. You understand what I've been through and you put up with my stubbornness and rashness. You've seen the 'real me' and you've stuck by me and it's not because of my fame too." He reasoned.

"You could have any other girl in the world, I'm not pretty or anything like the other girls you've dated." I asked as I stood up and made my way to the window, a steady stream of moonlight pouring through it, the stars twinkling against the night sky. I heard the rustling sound of a person moving and the sound of light footsteps before a pair of arms encircled my waist. I could feel the warmth radiating from him as he held me in his arms, his hot breath brushing my ear as he spoke.

"You are pretty Hermione, more than that in fact, you're gorgeous Hermione. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I don't want any other girl, they see me as the Chosen One not Harry, they just want the limelight that comes with being my girlfriend. As for not being like the other girls I've dated, I like you because of who you are and because you see me for who I am." He said.

As my cheeks turned pink, I turned and faced him, placing my hands on his chest. Slowly, I inched my head closer to his. My lips were so close to his that they brushed against his lips when I spoke: You're just perfect Harry, how could I ever compete with that?"

"You're more than perfect Hermione. I'm the one who should be worrying about that." He whispered, causing a tingle to run down my spine.

I softly pressed my lips against his, his lips were softer than I expected. I didn't experience fireworks or stars popping up in my mind, unlike how some books had described it, but I felt this indescribable feeling that made me feel complete, as if the last piece of a jigsaw puzzle finally fit in. His body fit perfectly with mine as he stepped closer and cupped my neck and face with his hands. I savored the taste of him. He smelled like mint and something that was purely Harry. Soon, too soon in fact, we had to break away for air. We pressed our foreheads together as we stared into each other's eyes. His emerald green eyes were filled with love and hope.

"Be my girlfriend?" He asked, his voice coming out huskily.

"Yes, yes and yes." I said as a huge smile made its way on my face and pulled him in for another kiss.

"What would I ever do without you?" he said as he nuzzled his face against my neck.

"Probably fail History of Magic, since you don't seem to pay attention in that class." I said with a smile.

"More than that, I probably would have died." He replied.

"You would have made it, Harry, even without me." I said as I caressed the back of his neck.

"I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too, Harry." I whispered in his ear, as the words were for him and only him.

* * *

So what do you think? Thanks for reading this!


End file.
